Let's Get The Party Started
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: After letting her hair down at Lux Chloe finally gives into the Devil and wonders how she held off for so long. SMUT Rated M


Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or any of the characters, just enjoy messing around with them lol

Authors Note; So this came to me from my dirty imagination if Chloe and Lucifer had sex in his private elevator on the way up to his apartment lol

Any mistakes are my own.

Rated M ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Lux was packed full of people, the beats were banging loudly, so loud in fact that it seemed to reverberate through the the crowd like a beating heart. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Their bodies moving together along with the rhythm of the music, all lost in their own little worlds.

A glass of scotch was slid across the bar into the Devil's waiting hand.

"I think I'm beginning to see why you're so infatuated with your pet Detective." Maze purred from behind the bar, her long nails tapping on the smooth surface.

Lucifer scoffed. "She's not mine, Maze." Under his breath he muttered, "not yet anyway."

His eyes hadn't once left the exquisite creature currently letting loose on the dance floor. Her body moving so fluidly and naturally, her hair as dazzling as the sun and when she locked eyes with him and motioned him over with her finger he willingly obeyed.

She looked so radiant tonight, not that she wasn't every night but with her wearing a ridiculously revealing, gorgeous blue dress that seemed to hug every curve of her figure, he could feel his mouth getting dry, his hands feeling sweaty and he wondered what the hell this mortal was doing to him. Chloe moved with her back to him, swaying her hips and almost brushing against him, but not quite. She really was a tease.

Lucifer could feel the heat from her body burning him and they weren't even touching yet. Chloe Decker was surely going to be the death of him. He placed his hands on her hips and together they moved almost completely synchronised as if they'd done this dance many times before.

The Devil wasn't sure how long he would last, he could already feel himself losing control and that was something he would not allow. Not when it came to the Detective at least.

She seemed to sense a change and turned to face him, her eyebrow quirked in silent question. He didn't answer, yet she must have seen something in his gaze, and in the next moment she was smiling almost shyly and taking his hand, pulling him toward his private elevator.

Lucifer could barely contain himself and mentally willed the bloody metal contraption to open faster. As soon as the doors opened he was dragging her inside the small space, her body pulled flush against his and his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss. His tongue snaked out to tease her lips and once she opened her mouth for him he was attacking her with a ferocity she'd never experienced before.

Winding her arms around his neck she tried to get closer to him, his taste and scent was overpowering and addictive, his hands seemed to burn through the thin fabric of her dress and she could have sworn that her skin had scorch marks where ever he touched.

Chloe moaned against his lips, her fingers threading through his hair and gripping the short strands so tightly that Lucifer gasped in her mouth. He moved from her lips, trailing kisses and nips down her neck creating waves of pleasure through her body. Grasping both her hands with his, and entwining their fingers together, Lucifer pinned them above her head, his hips grinding against hers to hold her in place as well as showing her just what she was doing to him.

He almost lost himself when she whimpered in his ear, desperately trying to free her hands so she could touch him. She wanted to drag her nails over his smooth skin, to feel his muscles rippling under her touch as he moved. Lucifer kept her hands pinned with his right and with his left he glided down her body, between her breasts and then further still until he reached the soft skin of her thigh. She was trembling against him, her eyes glazed with desire and he smirked against the smooth skin of her collar bone, flicking his tongue out to taste her as he grazed his finger over the lace material of her underwear. Her eyes fluttered closed and she cried out, arching against him. Lucifer bit down on his lip to keep himself from groaning at how ready she was for him, in one smooth move he ripped the flimsy material from her body and slid his finger inside her.

Teasing her by moving so slowly that she was practically shuddering against his body, her breaths coming out in harsh pants and trying her best not to beg him for release. He decided to take mercy on her and added a second digit, finally making her cry out and clench around him. Letting go of her hands she automatically wound them around his neck and kissed him desperately, with a hunger she knew only he could satisfy.

Her mouth was hot against his, her tongue duelling with his for dominance but he gave back just as brutally. There was no need for any discussion, no should they or shouldn't they, their desire for one another was plain to see. Chloe's hands caressed his solid torso, enjoying the feel of him under her fingertips then she dropped her right hand lower still, touching him through his trousers, giving him a firm squeeze and relishing the warm rush that flowed through her at being able to make him growl. He gently nipped at her bottom lip. She slid down his zipper and found herself thankful that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. She grasped him in her palm, working the smooth skin and enjoyed the feel of the Devil jerking against her hand. Lucifer decided he'd had enough of the teasing and taking control back he slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her easily. She wrapped her legs around him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he lowered her down on to him. She was unable to control the curse that escaped her lips as she felt him push inside, inch by glorious inch.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her he started moving and Chloe cried out at the pleasure building inside her. At this angle he was able to touch parts of her she never knew existed. Lucifer was relentless and continued to thrust into her until her body finally exploded in pure bliss, her fingers raking through his hair as she pulled him to her lips once more.

Lucifer gripped her thighs tightly, groaning his own release when she clenched all around him. Chloe gazed into his eyes which were as black as the night and felt her body tingling at the sensation of him still inside of her.

He panted against her flushed skin, placing soft kisses along her collar bone, then travelled up her neck before claiming her soft lips once more. He was sure she would be able to hear the pounding of his heart against her chest. Resting his forehead against her flushed brow, he smiled warmly at the woman in his arms.

Chloe didn't think she'd be able to walk. She combed her fingers through his hair, playing with the short strands at the base of his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his devilishly talented lips.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Wow, indeed." He grinned. Then with her still in his arms he turned to exit the elevator and paused when Chloe pinched his shoulder. "What?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Lucifer chuckled and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud at the vibrations that travelled through his body to hers like a current. He was still buried inside her as he carried her through to his bedroom, his lips leaving scorch marks where ever they touched her skin.

"We are just getting started, darling."

He slid out of her slowly and laid her down on top of the silk sheets, a soft whimper escaping her at the loss of him. Then with deft fingers he unbuttoned his shirt then his pants and stood proudly before her. Chloe's mouth turned dry and she flicked her tongue out to wet her lips. Lucifer stretched out on top of her, his fingers tracing patterns over the thin material of her dress and moving down between her thighs.

She cried out when he teased the sensitive flesh, his talented fingers making her shudder as he increased the speed and pressure. Chloe dug her nails into his shoulders as she was hit by her second orgasm and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Fuck, me," she mumbled, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Oh I plan to, Chloe."

He hovered over her, his hands on either side of her so that he didn't put too much of his weight on her slight frame. He smirked devilishly and proceeded to explore her body with his lips and fingers, burning her through the material of her dress and he continued until she was practically writhing under neath him, her eyes begging him to take her. Finally after what felt like an eternity he helped her remove the dress, his dark eyes roving over the beautiful creation before him. He continued to explore her soft skin with his lips and tongue, her fingers running through his dark hair and hummed in delight as he trailed a path between her breasts. His stubble scratched her flesh but she found she quite enjoyed the sensation. As slivers of warmth spread lazily through her body, Chloe found herself wanting to get even closer to the man, to feel the beat of his heart against her chest.

With one hand cradling his jaw, she smiled as he settled on top of her, every inch of his body touching her and igniting the fire within her. Lucifer dipped his head and kissed her so thoroughly that her lips felt swollen and raw. Chloe gasped as he slowly began to ease himself inside her. She bit down on her lip as he fit his body to hers, she didn't think being with him would feel like this and she wondered how she'd ever managed to hold off for so long.

The Devil balanced himself on his elbows as he moved against her, so painfully slowly she was sure she was about to go mad. Chloe gripped his upper arms tightly, positive that she'd leave marks on him but she didn't care.

He smirked down at the beauty below him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Wrap your legs around me, love."

She managed to, even though her legs were still weak and shaky from earlier. The movement brought him even closer and deeper inside of her. Lucifer bowed his back and hung his head trying to comprehend that this was in fact real. The feel of her, her smell and taste was as addictive as any drug and he couldn't get enough.

The heat began to build between them as he moved, his chest sliding against hers. She tried to press herself against as much of him as possible. Her body aching for him. Chloe dug her nails into his skin and tilted her head up to kiss him. It was a long lingering kiss that left her breathless as his hips continued to rock against hers. She could feel herself getting closer, from every little shudder and jerk her body was giving.

Bringing his lips to her ear he whispered, "I want you to say my name."

She stared into those dark pools and saw a vulnerability she'd never seen before. He was pleading with her. Chloe nodded, and used her legs to pull him even closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and for a moment their gaze' locked. Everything he was feeling all right there in his eyes, he wasn't shielding anything from her. His name was torn from her lips without conscious thought as her orgasm rippled through her with unexpected force.

Lucifer held her stare until he reached his own release, his eyes widening and he growled against the soft skin of her throat before he was pulled into a lingering kiss. He collapsed on top of Chloe's body, her own still wound tightly around his. She traced soft patterns up and down his back, the gesture soothing for both of them. They lay like that until their hearts stopped thundering in their chests and their breathing returned to a normal level.

Rubbing his nose against her own, Chloe couldn't help but smile happily at the wonderful man above her. There were times he really surprised her and she wondered why he acted like such a jackass when he could be really sweet and sensitive, and apparently he _was_ great in the sack.

He gazed down at her, unsure of the feelings building in his chest, almost like a sharp pain, one he didn't think he'd felt before. _Great_ , he'd slept with her and now she was going to kill him. _Ding dong, Detective_. Well at least he'd had the best sex of his life on the way out.

Chloe noticed the strange look and raised her hand to cradle his cheek, her thumb trailing lightly over his stubble as she gazed into his dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. She was wondering if he was already regretting it. If this was going to change everything between them. _Oh god_ , how could she have been so stupid?

Lucifer could see the multitude of emotions fluttering across her features and he knew he needed to do something now to show her that what had just happened between them wasn't a mistake. In fact he was sure it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"I want this, Chloe." He said as openly and honestly as he could. "I want you."

The Detective felt her heart flutter in her chest and she beamed up at him. When he lowered his head to kiss her once more, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

Perhaps this could be the start of something more.

Chloe groaned as Lucifer trailed his talented tongue over her glistening skin, knowing she was in for one hell of a night, and maybe, just maybe, many more to come.

"Show me that devilish stamina you're always bragging about." Chloe smirked playfully.

Lucifer lifted his head to look at her, his eyebrow raised incredulously before that sexy, wolfish grin appeared.

"Oh Chloe, that sounded like a challenge?"

"Maybe it was," she said, using her fingers she dragged them down his chest and over the hard planes of his abdomen, pausing just above where they were still joined and she revelled in the blissful expression painting his features.

His eyes slipped closed at the wonderful ripple that coursed through his body at her soft touch. It was like an electric current running through him.

"Then I willingly accept." He moved his hips ever so slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then thrust sharply in to her, making her cry out. "You may need to call in sick tomorrow, darling. I fear you may not be able to walk."

Chloe gripped his shoulders tightly, biting down on her lip so hard she thought it might start bleeding as he continued to rock into her and she felt her mind turn foggy with need and lust. He was more addictive than anything she'd ever encountered before and she shivered in anticipation of what he could and would do to her.

"Maybe I'll call in all week," she whispered against his ear, scraping her teeth against his ear lobe.

Lucifer growled from deep within his chest and continued to bury himself deep within her, his body seeking hers with a desperation he hadn't known could exist. This mortal woman was almost more than he could take, and yet he would do anything for her, what ever she asked of him. It wasn't love, he knew that for certain. What he felt for her went so far beyond a simple word.

She was his everything. His reason to smile, to laugh, to be better. He would give her the world if she asked for it. Lucifer felt an overwhelming need to satisfy her, to bring her to the peak of ecstasy over and over again, it was all he could think of in that moment.

The Devil had work to do, and he would make sure it was his finest performance and leave her in a state of euphoria for days to come.

Or he would die trying.

The End.


End file.
